


Death Healed

by flareonfury



Category: NCIS, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 25moments, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Healing Death". Chloe had changed history and saved someone important last time... now its time to meet the person she saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Healed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 25moments [LJ community] prompt Scars. Yeah… it's been a few years since I wrote Healing Death, but well I've been on an NCIS kick lately (thanks to buying the DVDs - I now have 1-4). Anyway this is Part 2 of the HEALING KATE series.

Chloe woke up to the sight of a newly clothed Caitlin Todd, whom Ducky had managed to find some extra scrub clothes for located in the back office. The older woman stared at her in disbelief. It was then that she just realized what she did.

She healed a government agent from death.

Many people (possibly her family) were already notified of her death.

What the hell did she do?

Even if her uncle could have kept it to himself, that did nothing to stop the NCIS agent investigating Todd's death of her sudden resurrection. She would probably be found out and everything in her life will then be turned more X-Files than she would prefer – she'd probably be experimented on for the rest of her life.

"You're alive," Caitlin Todd whispered, and Chloe nodded before sitting up on the observation table, the one that was opposite to the one Todd had been using prior. "I'm alive… How is this possible?"

Chloe let out a deep sign before glancing around her. Thankfully she was still in Ducky's lab, so she wasn't in some other lab being studied on, but there was no sign of Ducky. There was no sign of anyone else either, which was another fortunate thing.

"A few weeks ago, I healed my cousin from bleeding to death… but I had fell into a death like coma for several hours where everyone had believed I died. Until my best friend got me out of morgue. No one else has any idea that I had been declared dead at the time. Lois, my cousin, just thinks the medical staff managed to save me in time."

"But how?"

"In my town that I grew up, there was a meteor shower in the 80s that ended up causing mutations within people… some were able to control fire, bugs, etc. And well, I was around a lot of meteor rock the last few years that it apparently mutated me as well, only this time it seems I can heal people."

"That is just, so-"

"Unbelievable? Yeah, I know. I lived threw it all, trust me I know."

Caitlin was silent as she watched the tiny blonde woman in front of her. She was clearly nervous, but didn't seem to have any lasting effects from 'healing' her. She had a few hours to get used to this feeling – this feeling of disbelief and illusion. She was dead. For at least several hours before Chloe Sullivan had arrived. Now she wasn't. Her heart was beating; her lungs were taking in breaths. She felt even better if it was possible before she had 'died'. There were no aches or odd feelings in her stomach or forehead where the bullets had pierced her. She had no scars from the bullets… not even a hint of it… neither did she have any scars from her youth. Everything made her uneven – she died, but seemed to be completely fine and healthy, just with all her scars erased. No 'bright lights' or 'tunnels' or anything else of the sort. She remembered nothing except speaking with Tony and Gibbs after she got up from the first shot.

She wanted desperately to go run away and wrap her arms around Abby, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs, tell them to stop grieving because she was alive and well. She wanted to kill Ari. She wouldn't hesitate this time. She was so close to crying again, but she couldn't… she won't.

"Where's Ducky?" Chloe asked, bringing Caitlin's attention back to her.

"He got a call and had to leave. Made me promise I wouldn't leave this room and to hide if I heard anyone coming into the room." Caitlin stated, nodding towards Ducky's office.

"Right." Chloe fell silent again.

"Thank you."

Chloe glanced up at the darker haired woman and smiled, letting out a deep breath of relief. She hadn't known until that moment if the woman in front of her was glad to be alive or wished she was still dead – although it was hard for her to imagine she would still want to be dead. "You're welcome, Agent Todd."

Caitlin smiled, "Call me Kate.. You deserve it. And I know what this might do to you… saving me. I'm not sure how many people do know I was d-dead, but I'm sure at least this whole office does – and me suddenly being up and alive? It'll be hard, very hard, to keep everyone quiet. However I will try my best to do everything in my power so that neither you nor I will be experimented on or studied for the rest of our lives."

Fortunately for Chloe and Kate, no one came down to morgue during the time Ducky was away… but neither did Ducky come back. Not till at least not until practically early morning. Ducky later explained who had called and why he had to leave, and what just had been happening up in the investigation upstairs. Apparently a Mossad Officer named Ziva David temporarily joined the team, and by the end of the mission Gibbs killed Ari. Chloe too explained how she healed Kate to her uncle.

"When will they tell my parents of my death?" Kate mentally patted herself on the back for actually stating it without stuttering or flinching. "How will we explain this, Ducky?"

"They told me your family will be told by late tomorrow, the director wanted to put it off until after Gibbs finished investigated with your death. And that, my dear Caitlin, I'm not quite sure about. Maybe just showing them?"

"And then after the shock is worn off, I can explain it to them." Chloe stated, "Just make sure Gibbs and the others don't have their guns on them, Ducky. I don't know if I can heal the same person again."

Ducky's lips cracked into a small smile at his niece, "That is definitely true, and very good advice. Are you ready Caitlin?"

"As ready as I will ever be, Ducky." Ducky smiled before pulling the agent into a hug, squeezing her gently.

"Everything will be alright, my dear. Trust me on this."

"I do," Kate stated, pulling back and grinning at the older man. Ducky turned around and headed towards the phone and dialed for the office of Gibbs.

"Ducky? What is it?" The man's voice over the phone was gruff, tuff and filled with grief at the same time. However something about his voice instantly calmed both Chloe and Kate.

"I need to speak with you and the others, make sure Abigail is with you. Meet me here as soon as you can."

"Everything alright, Ducky?" Gibbs' voice instantly turned to worry, and Ducky chuckled softly at him before glancing back to the women behind him.

"Everything is perfect Jethro; now please get down here as soon as possible." Ducky stated before hanging up.

Nearly five minutes later, Kate was in the backroom, and Chloe leaned against the door frame to the room and Ducky stood nearby. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Sciuto, and Tim McGee entered the room – all tensed, still worried that something might have happened, someone was avenging Ari or something like that. They studied Chloe, and Tony grinned cheekily at her. Chloe let out a quiet snort at his flirtation grin before glancing over to Ducky.

"Well, I have a surprise for all of you, which is both shocking and unbelievable, but trust me on this – this is not fake. You are not dreaming, on drugs, or anything of the sort. And I'd prefer all guns to be placed over there," Ducky explained, gesturing towards the side table near Chloe.

"What's going on Ducky?" Gibbs questioned, moving closer, the others following him.

"Jethro, calm down – she's not a threat. My niece is anything but a threat; please just put your guns down on the table before you shoot someone."

Giving Ducky the Gibbs glare, Gibbs did exactly what he said, but never kept his sight off Chloe, even at Ducky's explanation that Chloe was his niece. Tim and Tony quickly followed suit, with Tim glancing over towards the cold chambers. When they were a few feet away, Ducky cleared his throat before turning around toward the backroom.

"Come on out, my dear."

It took nearly a minute, but Kate managed to finally control her fears and she walked out of the room, passing Chloe and stood beside Ducky in front of the team. Abby screamed, and the others were completely silent, shocked beyond words.

Abby was the one who moved first, moving closer. Her words were barely above a whisper, her voice hoarse from her scream. "Kate!"

"Yeah, Abbs, it's me." Kate smiled at the Goth girl, and Abby burst into tears rushing toward her best friend.

"You're alive! YOU ARE ALIVE! Oh my God!" Abby cried out, squeezing Kate into a bear crushing hug, but Kate didn't care, not really anyway on how tight Abby was hugging her, because she was holding onto the Goth girl just as hard. A few tears also fell from her eyes as well.

"Kate?" Tim's voice was filled with disbelief; he stood a little closer toward Kate and Abby. Kate broke away from Abby, who quickly took the hint and stood to the side of Kate, although she kept hold of Kate's shirt.

"McGee, it's good to see you again," Kate said, smiling hopefully. To her surprise, Tim rushed her as well, quickly pulling her into a hug, both shedding a few more tears. After a little while, Tim pulled back and studied her face. He saw that she was breathing and her forehead was completely unblemished – no trace of a bullet.

"You're alive. You're really alive." He glanced over to Gibbs and Tony before going beside of Abby and wrapping his arms around the still crying Goth girl.

Gibbs was the one who actually stood closer, staring at his supposedly dead agent… an agent he was there for when she DIED. He silently studied her, she moved like Kate, smiled like Kate, spoke like Kate… She was Kate… but…

"How?" Thoughts of his Shannon and Kelly flashed into his mind, haunting him that they were dead, that they weren't coming back… so how did Kate come back? She was shot in the head, there was no way for her to survive that kind of shot, and he knew that for sure. He killed many like that in his years as a sniper.

"It's kinda hard to explain, Gibbs, but Chloe," Kate nodded over toward the blonde. "She healed me. She had came to visit Ducky and ended up healing me."

"Chloe," Gibbs stood straighter, glancing over to Ducky's niece. She had grown up since the last time he saw the girl. She looked good, just as he knew she would, she did have good genes and from what he heard from Ducky she was very smart. Apparently he had been being considerate, since apparently Chloe Sullivan was brilliant. She found out how to heal death… To heal Kate.

At Ducky's nod of encouragement, Chloe explained how she was able to heal Kate from death… how she had healed her cousin back in Smallville, Kansas. What the meteor rock had done to the town and the people in it. Abby, Gibbs, McGee, and Tony were silent through it all, although there were a few gasps of surprises during the explanation. After the explanation, Gibbs hugged Kate before moving over to Chloe and hugging her as well as thanking her.

Through it all, Kate studied Tony, who managed to have stayed back… his mouth tightly closed and his eyes wide with shock, disbelief, and pain. She was afraid of this Tony… this silent Tony. Tony was never silent… There were so many movies he could quirk and annoy her with right now, but he didn't. And she didn't like that he wasn't. God forgive her, but she wanted loud and annoying, nosy Tony back. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. It should have scared her… that feeling of never letting go of Tony… but to her surprise, it didn't.

All Tony could think since the moment he spotted Kate was 'She's alive, she's alive' – it was repeating over and over ever since. It shouldn't be possible, he was there when she had been shot, and damn it he had her BLOOD splattered on him. She shouldn't be alive… This wasn't a movie or a television show… this wasn't possible. His heart started to ache as soon as Abby wrapped her arms around Kate and started to cry. He could practically feel the tears of his own at the ready to leak, but he held them in. He wasn't one to cry. Never. He couldn't start now, not even if he wanted to. What he wanted to do more than anything was wrap his arms around Kate and never let go, which is weird for him, but it's Kate. And Kate was always special… Kate is special. Sure Ziva David was attractive and was good at sparking his curiosity with her flirtations, but she wasn't Caitlin Todd, nor would she ever be. Not to him, and especially now.

Kate was alive... and that was all that mattered.

Even though she had been studying him since Chloe explained to the others how she healed her, Kate still was surprised to find Tony suddenly inches away from her.

And just like so many films Tony had seen and studied, Tony pulled Kate into a romantic and passionate kiss which Kate returned with the same amount of passion and fervor.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> There is a possibility of another sequel after this, of course… not sure when that will happen or if it will happen. I would definitely like to write more, but it depends on my muse.


End file.
